charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Morality Bites Back
Morality Bites Back is the 6th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. It is the first one-shot of the series. Summary Almost a decade ago, Phoebe Halliwell saw a future in which she was executed via incineration in a gas chamber for killing a mortal that murdered her friend. Now as the time approaches for her premonition to play itself out, what can she do, if anything, to stop it? Phoebe questions whether the events are destined to play out the way she saw them or if enough has changed to save both her friend's life as well as her own. Don't miss this shocking one-shot issue that will have you on the edge of your seat! Characters Introduced *Messenger Cherub Returning *Cal Greene *Elise Rothman *Mika *Coop *Prudence Johnna Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell Mentioned *Prue Halliwell *Elders *Nathaniel Pratt *Burns (crime reporter) *Henry Mitchell *Cole Turner Powers Used *Premonition - Phoebe *Empathy - Phoebe *Pathokinesis (in a flashback) - Phoebe *Beaming - Coop *Molecular immobilization - Piper *Healing - Paige *Glamour - Paige Locations *Halliwell Manor *Phoebe Halliwell's condo *The Bay Mirror *Cupid's Temple Book of Shadows A Glamour to Change One's Appearance :To ensure a future :: preserved :Mask our friend :: see justice :: served. Notes and Trivia * This issue discusses the events leading up to Phoebe's possible imprisonment, shown to her and her sisters in the Season 2 episode Morality Bites. * The close friend of Phoebe's that Cal Greene brutalizes is Elise Rothman; Phoebe's boss and editor at The Bay Mirror. * The power Phoebe uses to kill Cal Greene is explained as being an advanced form of Empathy. Phoebe uses his rage against him to kill him. * Elise finally discovers the that Phoebe is a witch. * It's the first time the Cupid's Temple appears. * This is the first issue that Hogan and Neena don't appear in, Hogan was killed by Neena in the previous issue. * In this comic, it shows that the Crime Reporter is now Burns, previously on the series, Kyle Donie was the Crime Reporter. * In this comic, Phoebe uses her powers of premonition and empathy, and in a flashback from the episode Morality Bites, Phoebe uses advanced empathy. * Phoebe has a premonition without touching anything, however it wouldn't be the first time that being in a specific area triggered a premonition. * This is the first comic to not feature all sisters on the cover. * This issue is a one-shot about Phoebe. * Cal Greene can be seen in the background in both covers. * The issue was released in February. The events of Morality Bites also take place in February; it's unknown if this was planned on purpose, or it was just a coincidence. * Cover A for this issue is the first issue of the series to have the title on it. * Screenshots from Morality Bites are used in this episode. * Elise explains to Phoebe in this issue that Cal Greene has brutally attacked another women before. The women looks like Carolyn Seldon, an innocent whom Paige helped in the Season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous. * Cal Greene can be assumed to be a member of the San Francisco Giants baseball team, but if you look closely, the insignia on his jacket reads "SP" instead of "SF". The logos look very similar though, with the two letters interlaced. (This was probably done to not infringe on the team's copyright.) Charmed202_463.jpg Morality_Bites_Premonition 1.jpg *It appears that Piper's look and actions were inspired by the episode Engaged and Confused Morality Bites Back + 8x16 - Piper's Phone Call.png freeze likeness.jpg Gallery Preview 366px-Issue_6_preview_1.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview2.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview3.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview4.jpg 9x06-EliseRothman.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview4_1.jpg Covers MBB Cover A.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Comic Issue 6 Cover 2.jpg| MBB Cover B.jpg|Cover B - Photo Cover Comic Issue 6 Cover 1.jpg| Sketches Sans titre 4jjgh.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 8.jpg Sans titre 10.jpg 180638 10150090542957986 648807985 6421455 8043661 n.jpg 183226 10150090543017986 648807985 6421457 7570856 n.jpg Untitledf.jpg References Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2